Milagre da Vida!
by Pamela cesar
Summary: Uma atração fatal torna as coisas dificies,  a convivência se torna mas complicada... Mas tudo isso acaba... Da maneira que ninguem esperava ou  imaginava.


_O anime Inuyahsa não me pertence mas á autora, RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. _

Como poderia fazer algo desagradável? como aquela menina fez. Aquilo está além dos meus limites, não poderia competir com aquela sem sem-vergonhices é extremamente ultrajante.

As meninas daqui fazem coisas para chamar atenção, que particularmente, não são necessárias, os garotos daqui são tão facies que perco logo o tesão. Não vejo prazer em competir com aquela orgia, que se formou na festa de Kagome.

- Rin, onde está indo? - Kagome, já estava alterada.

- Embora! Já deveria deveria de ter saido á horas !

Peguei minhas coisas e dei um fora daquela pornografia. Não é que eu não goste, mas ultimamente ando estranha, coisas que fazíamos antes já não me agrada. Acho que preciso de um desafio. Na verdade, sei exatamente onde encontrar, o problema é: Como penetrar naquela muralha. Cheguei em casa e lá estava ele, sentado no sofá lendo o jornal da manhã.

- Onde estava? - Ele não me encarava.

- Estava numa festa, padrinho. Eu avisei a sua secretaria.

- Eu sei, este Sesshoumaru recebeu perfeitamente o seu recado o problema é... - Houve uma pausa - Quem deixou você sair ? - As sobrancelhas dele estavam arqueadas, odiava quando ele fazia isso. Era tão sarcástica.

-Todas as sextas, tem festa na casa de meus amigos... - Eu perei um instante no memento em que ele fechou o jornal, agora ele me encarava. Ele me excitava, alguma coisa nele me desafiava e eu gostava disso.

- Não quero! Sei exatamente que festas são essas. Não sou tolo.

- Não fiquei, acho que essas coisas...

- Me poupe os detalhes – A voz dele saiu meio rouca. - Vá dormi! - era uma ordem, e eu tinha que obedecer.

Subi as escadas sem olhar para trás, agora que ele voltou de viagem, meus dias serão longos, assim como meu prazer.

Quem disse que consegui dormi? Tive sonhos eróticos a madrugada inteira, acordei molhada, suada e com um desejo insaciável. Que droga!

Tomei um demorado banho com direito a uma "toca de discos". E uma forma mas agradável de dizer uma siririca. Coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa regata branca. Escolhi um scarpim vermelho sangue e fiz uma leve maquiagem. Desci as escadas me dirigindo a cozinha lá estava ele para minha alegria. E tristeza, também estava minha madrinha cozinhando nosso café da manhã.

-Minha querida que saudades! - Sará, me deu um leve beijo e um abraço bem apertado.

- Quando chegou dinda?

- Cheguei hoje de manhã, seu dindo não lhe disse?

- Não tive tempo.

- Ah, dinda... Trouxe algo de Pariz para mim ?

- Logico ! Muitas e muitas coisas. - Eu estava feliz, pelo menos ela trouxe algo para mim. Desviei o olhar dela e encarei Sesshoumaru, ele desviou o olhar, levantando em seguida da mesa.

- Sesshoumaru? - Chamou minha madrinha e não houve resposta. Só escutamos a porta ser fechada e constatamos que ele estava atrasado para alguma reunião.

Após tomar um demorado café, fui atrasada para escola, já era normal isso. Lá, estavam todos de ressaca principalmente minha turma. A aula passou tranqüila, porque ninguém tinha a coragem de fazer um ruido se quer. O intervalo aconteceu algo que eu não esperava que me deixou um pouco irritada. Vi meu ex com uma menina , ela era bem estranha, não entendi porque estava irritado.

- Logico que estaria irritada, Rin, você quer todos aos seus pés. Não importa se você não o quer para você, mas ele tem que estar aos seus pés. - Ela tinha razão e eu teria que fazer alguma coisa á respeito.

- Rin! Onde está indo. - Ele estava abraçado á ela e um pequeno grupo de garotas que não são populares. Com certeza ele estava fazendo uma media, arrecadando votos para representante oficial da escola. Era a única explicação. Afinal, eu, era a mas popular da escola. Fui me aproximando aos poucos andando com calma e sensualidade, não precisava de esforço ou pressa. Todos me encaravam eu podia sentir isso. Quando elas notaram a minha precentora já era tarde , eu já estava no meio delas e pude escutar uma parte da conversa antes que elas tomassem um susto e se calasse.

- O que está... - Eu calei sua boca com os meus lábios, aquilo foi um convite silencioso. Que ele entendeu de imediato.

- Te espero as 3:30. - Ele entendeu, e deu aquele sorriso de menino apaixonado eu adorava aquilo.

Voltei para minha mesa, pude escutar os cochichos a minha volta os assovios e o melhor de todos: A perplexidade nós olhos de cada uma. E da cumplicidade das meninas em minha mesa.

Depois disso tudo estava ao normal, cada um em seu devido lugar. Como sempre deveria ser. Na saída lá estava ele, me esperado.

- Pronta para uma tarde de prazer ?

-Pronta! - nós beijamos calmamente, enquanto sentia sua mão explorando meu corpo, estava excitada e pronta para o abate.

Dobramos a esquina quando uma luxuosa BMW parou em nossa frente, eu não estava acreditando, eu conhecia aquele carro muito bem. E quando ele saiu do carro, fiquei feliz e nervosa. O que ele estava fazendo ali ?

- Entra no carro ! - Ele parecia irritado, sua expressão não dizia isso. Mas sua voz estava audivelmente irritada. Não tive tempo para explicar, ele me pegou pelo braço e me jogou dentro do carro.

-EI ! - O shoujo tentou impedir , mas foi empurrado para trás caindo levemente no chão. Sesshoumaru entrou no carro e arrancou.

-Qual é o seu problema!

-Onde estava indo? - Não podia dizer a verdade, então menti.

-Para casa!

-Sua casa não fica para aquele lado. Não me engane, sei perfeitamente o que estava preste a fazer.

-Preste? Pelo amor de deus ! Você acha que eu sou uma criança, eu tenho 16 anos. Sei muito bem o que ia fazer, o que iriamos fazer. Sexo. - Sesshoumaru estreitou seus olhos perigosamente, aquilo me deixou excitada.

-Sei muito bem que não é mas criança! - Ele encarava meu corpo com um desejo evidente.

-Você me desejas ? - Sesshoumaru, quando notara o que acabou de revelar, desviou o olhar rapidamente.

-Não digas asneiras, sou seu padrinho. Este Sesshoumaru está aqui para apenas proteje-lá.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi involuntário. A luxuria falou mas alto. Agarrei seu pescoço o fazendo freia bruscamente no meio da av, os carros paparam a seguir. Todos pararam para vê o que estava ocorrendo dentro do carro e lá dentro, estavamos nós beijando ansiosamente ele me puxou para o colo dele.

Pude sentir algo entre minhas pernas, aquilo estava completamente fora do controle. Sesshoumaru estava irracional, deixando seu desejo falar mas alto. Senti as mãos dele tirar toda a minha roupa e em questões de segundos, já estava nua. Sesshoumaru saboreou meus seios, afagou seus cabelos em meu corpo.

Meu prazer estava no limite quando senti algo duro e vibrante penetrando intimo. Ele deus varias investidas,gemidos aumentavam,gradativamente. Mas derrepente o vi parar. Ele estava com um expressão estranha, nunca havia visto. Ele olhou minhas roupas rasgadas e me empurrou para o lado. Não disse uma só palavra. Ficamos um tempo em silencio, ele não me encarava, saiu do carro e bateu a porta em seguida. Eu chorei silenciosamente.

- Tome vista essa roupas. - Ele jogou em meu colo. Limpei meu rosto e vesti as roupas.

- Porque parou, Sesshoumaru? - Sesshoumaru, não respondeu. Arrancou com o carro.

- RESPONDA! - gritei chorando.

- Por deus ! Sou seu padrinho. Quando seus pais morreram tive que arca com as responsabilidades , agi por impulso. Isso é completamente errado!

- Eu o quero! Sempre o quis !

- Continue falando desse jeito e eu lhe mando para um internato! - Aquilo soou frio cortou meu coração.

- Não! Eu pude sentir quando me beijou, você sente algo. - Aquilo soou tão surreal, ele sente? Por incrível que pareça eu senti algo.

- Não diga asneiras. - Aquilo me deixou com raiva, eu virei seu rosto e beijei, ele lutou alguns segundos e depois não resistiu. - Ele novamente freiou bruscamente, mas foi tarde demais , nosso carro bateu em algo, algo que não pude vê...

_Estava escuro demais e as vozes cada vez mas distante. _

_Isso é um sonho?_

- Desculpe senhora, ela esta em coma.

- Não! - Estava tudo escuro, não conseguia abrir meus olhos, mas eu podia escutar... Alguém estava em coma? Quem será... Não lembro de nada , não sei onde estou... Mas... dá para imaginar que estou em um hospital. Gritos? e só isso que escuto. Não consigo mover meu corpo. O que será que aconteceu?

- Não sabemos, mas achamos que ela perdeu os movimentos da perna!

- Nãooo! - Novamente escuto um grito... E está ficando cada vez mas longe, onde estou? Minha voz está fraca. Ouvi meu nome... ah... não sou eu que estou em coma? Mas... o beeijos, acidente... SESSHOUMARU? Se eu estou em coma onde está sesshoumaru? Não consigo chorar...Mas eu sei que está presso o choro.

_**longos messes arrastados se passaram e algo surpreendente aconteceu**._

-Como isso é possível? - Sará estava visivelmente abatida, estava mas magra e com os olhos inchados.

-Não sabemos, mas corpo dela continua correspondendo bem, Não á necessidade de tirar o embrião. Vamos deixa-ló lá. E quando estive na hora do parto abriremos a barriga dela e tiramos ele de lá.

_Sará, ainda estava parada sem reação. "Aquilo era impossivél". Essa frase passava diversas vezes em sua cabeça . O medico a sacudiu levemente, e ela parecia que havia acordado de um sonho. Mas era tudo real. Ela deu um passo para frente mas seus joelhos fizgaram e ela caiu no chão, sua mente estava dispersas e seus olhos nublados , ela sentia, estava a beira de um colapso. Era muita informação para uma pessoa só. O medico a sacudiu novamente , mas ela não aguentou fechou os olhos, cansados de tanta tristeza. _

_**2 anos se passaram e alguma coisa naquela cidade havia mudado, morreu um famoso executivo frio e autoritário, o mundo dos negócios nunca fora o mesmo sem ele. **_

- Esse jornal sempre gosta de homenagear Sesshoumaru.

-Senhora? Ela acordou. - A enfermeira Olhou para a moça elegante e jovial com um brilho de felicidade nos olhos. Aquele momento era aguardado á 2 anos.

-Minha querida ! - Sará abraçara rin tão forte que a deixou com falta de ar.

-Dinda... - Ela sussurrou sonolenta. - O que... - Ela levou a mão na cabeça como se lembra-se de algo. Por impulso ela disse: - Sesshoumaru?

Podia se notar uma tristeza no olhar dela e Rin entendera, levou as mãos ao rosto e soluçou de raiva. Era culpa dela... ela pensou.

-Não preciso dizer mas nada neh? - Sará abraçou novamente a menina.

-È culpa minha Dinda, minha...

-Não não é ! Deus tirou Sesshoumau de nós e... Fez um milagre da vida.

-DINDA ! Você não entende... eu provoquei , e garrei ele... eu o beijei...

Aquelas palavras foram como um golpe no escuro. Sará estava imóvel. Inconciente. Ela largou Rin e dirigiu-se até a janela.

- DINDA... eu o amava...

- CALA BOCA

- Eu o desejava - Rin soluçava e tropeçava nas palavras.

- Você está maluca , só pode. Vou chamar uma enfermeira... Quando ela ia sair, estava tonta, desorientada e chorosa. Esbarrou com um pequeno menino que agarrou em suas pernas. Era clara a semelhança entre o menino e o Sesshoumaru...

- Mamaa... ela já acordou... - Ele era pequeno e esperto. -

- Ela limpou o rosto e segurou o garotinho no colo e o levou até rin que chorava sem parar.

- Me perdoa dinda. - foi a unica coisa que ela falou antes de se calar e reparar no menino a sua frente.

- Este é seu filho... O milagre que eu estava contando. - Aquele menino era idêntico ao Sesshoumaru. Rin não sabia o que dizer. Mas sua dinda agarrou em sua mão e levou até o garoto e em seguida largou.

- Mamãe. - Ele repetiu e ela abraçou. No momento em que ele nascera Sará notou a semelhança entre ele e Sesshoumaru mas só teve certeza. Depois do exame de DNA que ela mandara fazer, provou que Sesshoumaru era pai do filho de Rin, por um breve momento ela quis matar o Sesshoumaru, se sentiu traída e horrorizada.

- O nome dele é Sesshy, porque? Você já sabe e agora eu tenho mas certeza ainda.

- Dinda eu... - Rin estava Preste a chorar quando Sará a abraçou.

- Eu a perdoou... Não quero saber da historia de vocês dois, eu só quero cuidar desta criança... e de você. Eu sempre quis dar um filho a Sesshoumaru e nunca pude. Mas po um milagre de deus essa criança nasceu e eu quero que ela seje feliz e tenha um lar feliz... - Rin não esperou ela terminasse beijou seu rosto e abraçou forte.

- Vamos ser felizes nós três juntos.

**FIM**

**Esse foi o final , espero que vocês gostem. *o***

**Beeijos ;* Até a próxima!**


End file.
